


Of Sofa Forts and Snickers Bars

by Myalpha



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think? At least theres a little of that insofar as there is a plot, M/M, Sick!Bucky, Worried!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myalpha/pseuds/Myalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets sick and Steve is the one taking care of him for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sofa Forts and Snickers Bars

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend was feeling under the weather so I decided to write her a fluffy ficlet to hopefully help lift her spirits. Finally cross posting it here because I do what I want.

Steve walked into the living room expecting to find Bucky sitting around acquainting himself with modern technology (“…look Steve, isn’t the internet a wonderful place? I’ve just managed to convince something called Twitter that we’re in a polygamous relationship with Romanov”), or moaning about what passes for entertainment these days (“…seriously how do people even watch this nonsense it was so obvious Gabi killed Nick”).

Instead, however, he was confronted with what appeared to be the entire living room and linen closet contents staging a revolt. Every single cushion from the sofa and armchairs had been removed, and piled up into an elaborate fort around the couch frames and coffee table.  
  


“Uhh… Bucky?” he called out, walking into the room towards the sofa fort.

There was no reply, at least not in the form of words. He could, however, pick up a snuffling, groaning sound coming from under the mound.

“You okay Buck?” he asked, crouching down on his knees and peering in the makeshift ‘door’.

“No”, Bucky groaned out, his response more audible this time.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, “Do you need company?”

“No!” Bucky replied immediately. “I mean… I’m sick, I don’t want you to catch anything”.

“I’m a super soldier, idiot.” Steve reminded him. “Pretty sure anything you could give me would’ve killed you already”.

“Jerk,” came the fond reply, before trailing off into a fit of coughing.

Steve paused for a second, before making a detour and rummaging around in the nearby kitchen for something before returning to the sofa fort and shuffling inside, taking great care not to knock the delicate structure too much.

It was surprisingly roomy inside. Relatively speaking, of course, as far as blanket forts go. Still a tight squeeze where two biologically enhanced men were concerned though, no surprises there. In the dimmed light, blocked by the quilts and cushions making up the fort’s walls and roof, Steve could just make out Bucky, who appeared to be curled up on a pile of squishy quilts.

Bucky turned to face him, and Steve could see even in the dim light that his eyes and nose were terribly red and puffy.

“I think I’ve got something to cheer you up”. Steve said, settling down next to Bucky with his arm cradling Bucky’s head and shoulders.

“What’s that?”

Steve produced a snicker’s chocolate bar from his pocket. “Remember how whenever I’d have a particularly bad asthma attack, you’d always try to scrounge enough money to get us a snickers bar to share– just as a little something to make me feel better?”

Bucky nodded.

“Well, I figure it’s about time for me to return the favour, don’t you think”, he finished, brandishing the chocolate bar in one hand.

A few minutes later, the chocolate all devoured, Steve breaks the comfortable silence once again again. “So… are you ever planning on coming out, or should I get my laptop and queue up a movie?” he asked.  
  
Bucky attempted to reply, before triggering a coughing fit. “… Do you have any Disney?” he asked finally, when he was able to talk again.  
  
“I didn’t take you for such a sap, Buck,” Steve jibed.

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky retorted raspily, “I wasn’t the one who dragged us both to see Snow White as almost-grown men”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [Becauseyouaremymission](http://www.becauseyouaremymission.tumblr.com) for updates and painful angst.


End file.
